


Cupid's mistake

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, I wrote this for school, Other, super old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this forever ago for school. I don't know if it's any good or not. It would be cool to write a longer version some day but I don't know if I ever will. I just wanted to post this here. I wasn't sure how to mark this since I didn't mention genders.

A Cupid flies over, and lands on a building. "A coffee shop", he thinks to himself. 

“I don't even have to cloak myself. Humans have such a limited perception of supernatural beings” he says out loud. The first person he's supposed to pair up is sitting on a bench a little ways away from the shop, but the second hasn't shown up yet. 

“I might as well hit this one now, in case they somehow get out of range. It won't take effect until I hit the second person anyway.” 

The Cupid take one arrow, lines up the shot, and hits the person in the back. Other than shivering almost unnoticeably, they don't react. 

“It sure would suck for the humans if they felt these” the Cupid says and laughs quietly. After another minute or two of waiting, someone walks out of coffee shop he's perched on. 

“Oh, great. If I knew that's where the other person was I could have just gone in there and finished this already.” Once again an arrow is taken out, and he takes aim, but right when he lets the arrow fly someone unknowingly steps in the way. 

“That's weird. I've never hit the wrong person like that before. ...Shit, the boss is going to kill me.” 

The Cupid watches as the second person looks around for a moment before turning to look at the person still seated on the bench. They walk over, sit down next to the person on the bench, and strike up a conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know the spaces in between lines are kind of random, but I couldn't just leave it one block of text.


End file.
